Cedric to Edward
by MizariOmi15
Summary: What if Cedric didn't truly die? What if he was converted into a vampire? What happened after the triwizard tournament. My first fanfic, just a thought in my head really.


**First story ever on :DD I read both harry potter series and twilight series but it's been long since I've read the twilight series so if I get things wrong, that's why. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, twilight or the characters. **

Cedric, NO!" Mr. Diggory grasped his child's body, tears streaming down his face. He swatted a hand that was rested there for comfort. "Mr. .Diggory... We must move the body now." A calm concerned voice soothed the weeping man to ease his grip on the lifeless body. "Forgive me Professor Dumbledore..." Professor Dumbledore frowned and nodded. "Would you like a talk with Professor Sprout."

Mr. Diggory sniffed and nodded slowly. "Will it help?" Professor Dumbledore nodded "Yes.. I'll take the body up for you, is that alright?" nodded again and stood up. He didn't let go of the body until Dumbledore took him away. Mr. Diggory gulped and finally looked up at all the wizards around him. His blood shot eyes narrowed as he started walking to talk to Professor Sprout.

He reached Professor Sprout's room and rested on one of the chairs. He observed all the plants and scowled faintly. _Cedric used to speak so highly of the plants here.. _ He fought back the sobs as he heard the door creaking open. He sat up and tried to keep a stern look. "Mr. Diggory.. I'm sorry for your loss, Cedric was a great student, he was a joy to have in school."

Mr. Diggory stopped listening after that. _Hn.. I'll be hearing this more now.. _he narrowed his eyebrows more, he despised speeches, that's why he always boasted to his son, so he would never have to handle him depressed and then have to give Cedric a speech. "….. But I think I might have a way for him to come back."

What? That earned the middle aged man's interest. "Impossible.. He was hit by an_ Avada Kedavra _curse, he can't come back." He lost his voice at the end, in truth he wanted to believe it but the rational part of his mind knew it could never happen. Professor Sprout sighed and leaned closer. "There are these creatures, they can rise from the dead if the person died recently. They call themselves vampires."

Mr. Diggory raised an eyebrow in confusion, are they not vampires?" Professor Sprout stayed silent for a moment, giving Mr. Diggory an unpleasant feeling. "Whatever you think Mr. Diggory, you'll be surprised is all I can say." She then explained to him the way to find one of these creatures. Mr. Diggory, still skeptical, wrote down the way and bowed to the professor before leaving Hogwarts with Cedric for the last time.

Mrs. Diggory gasped at her husband. Turn him into a vampire? Are you insane?!" She screamed hoarsely. Mr. Diggory winced at his wife's sudden change in his voice. "It's the only way to get him back.. You want him back right?"

Mrs. Diggory stopped yelling and narrowed her eyebrows in thought. "…. It will surely bring him back?" Mr. Diggory nodded, "Yes it is true." _I hope _he stared at his wife, who gained a strange glint in her blood shot eyes. Mr. DIggory hugged her tightly and whispered sweet nothings and rubbed her lower back to soothe her.

The next morning, Mr. Diggory took his child's body and walked around the forest with no thought on what he's searching for. "It's supposed to be a vampire.. Well I think it's a vampire." He groaned, great he seriously doesn't know what he's looking for. "Forgive me Cedric my boy, forgive me." He stopped walking and crouched down, silently crying to himself.

"Why… Are you here?" Mr. Diggory widened his eyes and looked up to see…. A young man sparkling? "W-what are you?" The mysterious raised one eyebrow lazily and gave out a light smirk. "I'm.. a vampire.." Mr. Diggory tilted his head, he's seen vampires, and these are definitely not a vampire.

"Alright then, Mr. Vampire, I have a proposal for you." The man raised his eyebrows at the sudden statement. "Well, call me Elor. And what is this proposal?" Mr. Diggory zipped open the body bag, revealing his dead son. Elor stared at the body, feeling his fangs propping out. "Dead child, I can't really drink dead people.. How long was the child been dead?"

"Six hours" "Yes.. It can work then." Elor kneels down toward the male and plunged his fangs on the nape of his neck, beginning the process.

Cedric gasped loudly, feeling something consume him deeply. He was alive? Impossible, but here he was, sitting and staring at his father and an unknown man. "Father… Where are we?" Mr. Diggory smiled and hugged him tightly. "My boy!"

Cedric widened his eyes "F-father?" Elor grinned more and stood up. "Well.. I'll be back for payment." He sprinted away, leaving the father and son alone. Cedric widened his eyes and jaw dropped. "What did that man mean, Father?"

Mr. Diggory bit his bottom lip, "You're a vampire now son." Cedric's eyes widened more. "No.. No I'm not, I can't be..." "It was the only way to bring you back so-"

"NO!" His scream echoed through the forest and shook his head repeatedly. "I'm not… Why?!" Mr. Diggory looked at his son in worry. "Calm down Cedric, please…" Cedric shook his head more and backed away. "Stay away.. Go away... I'm a monster… Go…" Out of rage, Cedric turned around and ran to go knows where.

**IN AMERICA**

Carlisle rested by a tree. He breathed heavily, he was getting used to, or trying to, the blood around him. He hoped he can handle this job and not screw up. _I hope I can do it, I_- He stopped thinking to himself and looked in the direction of rustling. He got up and took a defensive stance. "Whose there?! Show yourself!" His amber eyes cautiously stared at the forest way, waiting for whatever to come forth and show itself.

Suddenly the figure moved forward to reveal… a young boy? _No, something is off.. _Carlisle stepped closer toward the male and held out a hand. "Are you alright?" he said in a smooth concerned voice to give the unknown figure. He gasped and panted, obviously having been walking for an extraordinary long time.

"What is your name?" The figure gasped again and whispered "Cedric.. Cedric D-diggory.." With that, the boy fainted.

Cedric opened his eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" He mumbled toward himself. "Ah, you're in my mansion. Good afternoon Mr. Diggory." Cedric whipped his head and stared at the pale haired male. "A-a mansion? Who are you?" Carlisle grinned and put his tools away before addressing him again. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Like you, I am too a vampire." Cedric's eyes popped out. "H-how did you-"

Carlisle grinned faintly "It's alright. I can tell from when you fainted, it's alright." Cedric breathed and clutched the sheets beneath him. "I-I'm a monster…" Carlisle tched and shook his head briefly. "In many eyes yes. But we're like everyone else. Truly you must know how we act and think. I can help." Cedric raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Be my son, my assistant. Have a new life." Cedric thought this hard, he can't go home; he doesn't know how to be a vampire, or whatever the hell he was, so this man was the only option. "Alright. But I need a new name, to start anew."

Carlisle thought to himself then grinned "How about… Edward? Edward Cullen?"

**OKKKK, here's the end of my fanfiction. If you want more I'll try to put on chapter 2. But no promises. Comment your thoughts, flames and everything :3 **


End file.
